Carrying the Banner
"Carrying the Banner" is the first song in the film Newsies and the second song in the Broadway adaptation of the musical. Lyrics That's my cigar! You'll steal annuda! Hey, bummers, we got work to do! Since when did you become me mudda? Ah, stop yer bawlin'! Hey! Who ast you? [movie lines] Try Bottle Alley or the Harbor Try Central Park, it's guaranteed! Try any banker, bum, or barber They almost all knows how to read! I smell money! You smell foul! Met this girl last night... Move your elbows! Pass the towel! For a buck, I might! Ain't it a fine life, carryin' the banner through it all! A mighty fine life, carryin' the banner tough and tall! Every mornin', we goes where we wishes We're as free as fishes Sure beats washin' dishes What a fine life, carryin' the banner home-free all! Summer stinks and winter's waitin Welcome to New York! Boy, ain't nature fascinatin' When yous gotta walk? Still, it's a fine life, carryin' the banner with me chums! A mighty fine life, blowin' every nickel as it comes! I'm no snoozer Sittin' makes me antsy I likes livin' chancey Harlem to Delancey What a fine life, carryin' the banner through the slums! [nuns] Blessed children Though you wander, lost and depraved Jesus loves you! You shall be saved! [a wandering mother] Patrick, darling Since you left me, I am undone Mother loves you! God, save my son! Just gimme half a cup Somethin' to wake me up I gotta find an angle I gotta sell more papes! Papers is all I got Wish I could catch a breeze Sure hope the headline's hot All I can catch is fleas God, help me if it's not! Somebody, help me please... If I hate the headlines I'll make up the headline And I'll say anything I have to 'Cuz at two for a penny If I take too many Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta Look! They're puttin' up the headline! You call that a headline? Get better stories From the copper on the beat! I was gonna start at twenty Now a dozen'll be plenty Tell me how I'm gonna make ends meet! What's it say? That won't pay! So where's your spot? God, it's hot! Will you tell me How'm I gonna make ends meet! We need a good assassination! We need an earthquake or a war! How 'bout a crooked politician! Hey, stupid, that ain't news no more! Uptown to Grand Central Station Down to City Hall We improves our circulation Walking till we fall Still we'll be out here, carryin' the banner man to man! We'll be out here, soakin' every sucka that we can! See the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition Sell the next edition While we're out there Carryin' the banner is the- Look! They're puttin' up the headline! They call that a headline? That idiot who wrote it Must be working for The Sun! Did you hear about the fire? Heard it killed Ol' Man Maguire! Heard the toll was even higher! Why do I miss all the fun? Hitched it on a trolley Meet ya fory-fourth and second Little Italy's a secret Bleecker's further than I reckoned By the courthouse Near the stables On the coner someone beckoned and I- It's a fine life, carryin' the banner through it all! A mighty fine life, carryin' the banner tough and tall! See the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! What a fine life, carryin' the banner! It's a fine life, carryin' the banner! It's a fine life, carryin' the banner! It's a fine life, carryin' the banner! It's a fine life, carryin' the banner! It's a, GO! Would you look at that headline? You call that a headline? I get better stories From the copper on the beat! I was gonna start with twenty Now a dozen'll be plenty Would you tell me how I'm ever Gonna make ends meet! Hitched it on a trolley Meet ya forty-fourth and second Little Italy's a secret! Bleecker's further than I reckoned By the courthouse Near the stables On the corner someone beckoned Go get 'em cowboy You got 'em now boy Go get 'em cowboy You got 'em now boy Go! Category:Songs Category:Opening songs Category:Group songs Category:Newsies songs